Strange Adventure
by FFlove190
Summary: The Elfen Lied gang does random stuff, 'nuff said [possible one shot]


A/N: Okay. I've been fiddling with this idea for a bit, and now I just need to do it. And just to let you know, I love Elfen Lied, it's my all time favorite anime! (insert hearts) This is just a bunch of random ideas thrown together, if you wanted to know. Now go read my little human friends, our race depends on it! Erm… I mean… hehe, go read reader people things:sweat drop: And, sorry for any out of characterness, I've only seen episodes 1-7 and Nana just sees Nyu, blah blah blah, I'm improvising.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied, it's owned by ADV films and lots of other people that work there and stuff. Nor do I own Monty Python: the quest for the holy grail, even though it doesn't make too big of an appearance in this fic, its still an awesome movie.

Painting contest

"All right!" Kohta yelled through the microphone, which was hooked up to a very large set of speakers behind him. "Today we're going to have a painting contest!" Everyone in the house inn thing had been waiting for this day, except Nyu, cause she still liked to poke the pendulum on the clock and watch it go back and forth, wasting so many hours of her life doing that. They had talked about this contest for a while, the winner of the contest would get to choose from a wide set of prizes, like a fresh baked pizza, but getting off topic, since Nana's kind of doing nothing but staring at the steaming bread and its distracting me.

Now, you're probably wondering what this event is, right? Well, each participant is given a blank wall, how and where they got these walls (and got them onto the beach) will forever remain a mystery, and several buckets of a certain color of paint. The first participant to completely cover the wall in paint wins, that does include the back side too. Now, the participants of this event are Yuka, Nana, Mayu, and Nyu. Why isn't Kohta participating? Well… he's a prize himself. There are four prizes to choose from, a pizza, a day with Kohta as a pet, 100,000 yen, and two festival tickets. Now that that's done, on with the game!

The walls were placed at equal distances away from the starting line, from which the girl would run to her paints, grab a paint brush and start painting the wall. All of them were prepared to race, except Nyu, who was watching the surf. Kohta began to count down from five, "five, four, three, two, one…" he took a deep breath here. "GO!" he yelled, then he quickly sat down and fell asleep, since Yuka woke him up too early that morning.

Yuka, Nana, and Mayu all ran to the paints, picking up their brushes and dipping them in the colors. Nyu was, well, she was staring up at the sky absently now. The other girls were already painting their walls. Yuka's paint was a dark blue, and she put it on very sloppily, but quickly, even though she would have to go over it with a second coat in order to get all the spots she missed. Mayu was having some trouble because her wall was so high, so she kept throwing the brush at the wall, picking it up from the sand, dipping the sandy paint brush into the paint, and throwing it again, resulting in dark green splatters all over her wall. Nana was going slowly, but getting everything painted in a bright pink. Apparently, she forgot that she could just use her vectors and have this contest done in a jiffy. Her loss.

Now, every participant, except Nyu, is painting their wall. It's pretty slow work, considering that they only have brushes and not rollers. As Nyu gazed into the sky, an African Swallow flew by and dropped a coconut on Nyu's head. The coconut bounced off her head and rolled into the sand. Suddenly, Nyu was Lucy. Smirking, Lucy walked over to the paints and picking up a paint brush. There were several for each girl, Lucy's smirk grew wider. She used her vectors to pick up the paint brushes, then she dipped them into the paint and began to paint the wall a dark red. Suddenly, she remembered how fun it was to paint the walls with blood using just her vectors. She dropped the brushes and dipped her vecters into the red paint. Then, she umm… finger/vector painted the wall.

Nana was the only one to notice Lucy's wall magically painting itself, then she realized that she too had vectors and could use them to her hearts content. She disgarded her paint brush and used her vectors the same way Lucy was. Yuka had finished the front of her wall, and her first can of paint, which she had carried over to the wall. So, she ran back to grab another can, yet somehow she failed to noticed how Nana and Lucy were kind of just standing there, while their walls seemingly painted themselves. She yanked a can and ran to her wall. Mayu was having some troubles, all of her paint brushes bristles had fallen off. Then they kind of ate her shoes and ran away, leaving the young girl very confused. So, being as resourceful as she is, she grabbed the nearest can of paint and began to paint the wall with her hands.

It was a total of five minutes after the competition started that Lucy finished painting her wall. '_What a complete waste of time,_' she thought scowling. But then she smiled, '_but it was kind of fun._' She began to walk over to the place where Nana was painting her wall with her vectors. Suddenly, Lucy got a fiendish idea that was absolutely childish. So, she used her vectors to grab her remaining paint, then she poured it all over Nana, dying both her and her vectors red. For a moment, Nana did nothing as Lucy began pointing and laughing at number 7.

Nana, becoming irritated, grabbed her paint and put it all over Lucy, dying her and her vectors a bright pink. Now it was Nana's turn to laugh. And laugh she did, even though Lucy gave her a death glare through her… um… pinkness. Yuka was painting still, not even hearing the two Dicloniuses as she continued her crappy paint job. Mayu, unfortunately for her, was having even more problems. The bristles from her paint brush came back and demanded all of her paint, lest they take her dog. She begged them not to, but they pushed her aside with their… bristliness and took her paint cans. Poor, poor Mayu.

Lucy was really pissed off at Nana, and was about to turn her vectors on her when a whole swarm of African Swallows flew by and dropped all of their coconuts on Lucy's head, thinking she was a sea monster that wanted to eat them. Birds have such weird minds. Then, Lucy went unconscious and then a crow flew down and cawed into the microphone, sending a loud caw through the speakers, which Kohta forgot to turn off when before he fell asleep. He awoke and swatted at the crow, and was pooed on. Poor, poor, Kohta.

Suddenly, Yuka jumped out from behind her completely blue wall and yelled, "DONE!" Kohta just kind of stared at her, then at everyone else. Mayu was crying and chasing her paint cans -which were somehow scurrying along the sand-, Nana was freaking out and saying 'oh no!' and looking around wildly, Nyu was in a pile of coconuts and had some how cracked one open and was making galloping noises with the two pieces, and Yuka was standing in a victory pose while covered in blue paint.

Sighing, Kohta ran a hand through his hair and then pointed at his cousin. "Yuka is the winner!" at this point, he noticed that he had bird poop all over his hand and tried to shake it off, but failed miserably. Yuka threw her paint brush aside and ran to Kohta, hugging him fiercely. "Um… what prize do you choose, Yuka?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"THE DAY WITH YOU!" she cried pink and purple bubbles floating around the two and hearts surrounding them.

"Figures." Kohta mumbled, sighing. He turned off the microphone and sighed deeply. '_Tomorrow's going to be a long day_,' he thought sadly. Ignoring the chaos around him and Yuka until an African Swallow came by and dropped a coconut onto Kohta's head.

End

A/N: If anyone noticed, swallows can carry coconuts all the way from Hawaii to Japan, though that's not very far compared to England, a little Monty Python humor. I might continue this and cover Kohta and Yuka's day together, but I have so many fics going already I think this will stay one chapter and one-shot-like and stuff. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Could you possibly review too, you know, for Nyu's sake? Okay, my sake, whatever, please review.


End file.
